


Desconocido

by Abriluno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shonen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sueño que parecía tan real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desconocido

Bajo el oscuro cielo se encontró de pronto, respiraba acompasadamente mientras las estrellas titilaban en lo alto. Sentía frío, se sentía vacío y sin fuerzas para levantarse por lo que decidió quedarse allí a observar como los copos de nieve caían sobre su faz.

Y entonces escuchó esa voz a lo lejos llamándolo nuevamente, pero no era él sino otro al que buscaban ¿Por qué entonces se sentó y respondió: Aquí estoy"? 

Ahí de nuevo la silueta oscura estaba, corría de un lado a otro golpeando el aire como si estuviese atrapado en la nada. Escuchaba como el desconocido gritaba agitado y vociferaba su propio nombre, pero ese nombre igualmente no era el suyo. 

Pestañeó y se levantó para mirarlo mejor, el otro se cansó de gritar y cayó de rodillas en la nieve. Vestía de negro, tenía el cabello negro, un poco largo por lo que no pudo ver bien su rostro, sólo vislumbró uno de esos ojos... azul.

Y a pesar de lo poco que veía del otro sintió que lo atravesó con la mirada. Miles de imágenes desconocidas desfilaron frente a su faz, luces de colores iluminándolo y mucha gente vitoreándolo, tres pequeños niños y también una niña, jugando y corriendo con ese hombre de cabellera negra, sintió ganas de llorar. Tal vez por eso sus ojos se aguaron de la nada.

Dracón le gritó algo, no pudo escucharse. No podía hacerse entender, el otro parecía no comprenderle. Sin embargo, el desconocido volvía a llamarlo a gritos con otro nombre, pero él no conocía ese idioma. Negó y retrocedió lentamente, veía al otro estirar su brazo en un intento por alcanzarlo.

Pero él cayó por un precipicio donde la luz no pudo llegar y sólo escuchó los gritos de ese hombre, a lo lejos vio su mano estirada hacia él a pesar de que ya no podía acercarse por estar ahí en la nieve enterrado en el fondo de un precipicio.

 

Rodó en la cama cuando despertó. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y lloró.


End file.
